Sorrowful love
by Hikari-wind
Summary: A lost girl, a bunch of guys and a weird reality trip.
1. Default Chapter

Sorrowful love

Kirana's pov

It was quite a cold morning. I went and sat down on a park bench. Man I can't believe they kicked me out of my own home! No matter I will survive.

Normal pov

A young girl came shivering into the park. She had golden hair and piercing green eyes with white circles outlining them. She was pretty short and was mumbling something to herself. She swept the snow off the bench and sat down huddling into a ball. Her eyelids dropped and she was out cold in the soon coming blizzard.

Kurama's pov

I walked down a street to go get some groceries for mother but I herd a soft mumbling. I turned the corner and found a small girl huddled in a ball. She seemed out cold so I picked her up and took her to Yuusuke's house.

Normal pov

Kurama rang the doorbell at Yuusuke's and Yuusuke answered.

"Hey where did you find this chick?!" Kuwabara asked peering at the girl. She seemed almost blue now.

"I found her at the park if you must know and quick she might die in the cold." Kurama replied. He set her down in the kitchen. (The warmest place at my house :P) They all waited patiently for her awakening. After two hours she did not move.

"What are you baboons staring at?" Hiei asked as he walked into the kitchen. He looked at her and laughed. He shook her roughly.

"Pizza's here." He said to her. She bolted up and stared at him. She looked dazed but spoke.

"Where am I? Who are you?" She demanded. Yuusuke stood up.

"I'm Yuusuke he's Kurama, the guy who brought you here. The idiot is Kuwabara and your alarm is Hiei." He pointed out all the guys.

Um well sorry guys I have to go now cause I have limited time-.-' Well anyways, I'm back! Lol:D


	2. Hiei’s heartache

Ok, one: Hiei is going to be way different here ok? Two: Please review hehe

Hiei's heartache

Kirana looked up at everyone, but seemed to be looking right through them.

"Hey, you ok?" Yuusuke waved a hand in front of her. The girl's eyes glowed red as she took his hand and made the sound of bones snapping. Flames engulfed her as she came out in a battle uniform.

"Come and get me Hiei…Come after me." She lay on hand on his shoulder and placed a devilish kiss on his lips. Hiei seemed dazed as her image faded.

Hiei's POV

_I…I can't believe what happened to her……… Her touch used to be so warm…Her lips so gentle. But now, all that changed. She was overcome by her fears, her own dreams and creations._

Normal POV

Everyone placed their eyes on Hiei.

"Hiei? Who was that?" Kurama tried to ask Hiei but was ignored.

"Shrimp! I know you can hear us!" Hiei made no sound but jumped out the window. As night dropped in, Hiei had not returned, days and days gone by till finally summer came.

"Everyone! Get your lazy butts in my office!" A baby voice came from a hallway. The entire gang was poofed into Koenma's office.

"Now, as everyone knows, Hiei has been missing for a while. Anyone know what happened to him?" A light rattling broke the roof and out came Hiei!

"Hiei! Where've you…been?" Hiei carried a young girl in his arms. Every part of her seemed to be bleeding. Everyone rushed to him.

"What happened?" Hiei gently laid her down.

"Kirana didn't make it. The girl died while fighting." Hiei picked up the body again and vanished.

Hiei's POV

I…I just can't believe she's gone. I tried to save her and she dies… I couldn't do anything now for her. 

(Flashback!)

"Hiei! Hiei! Wait for me! I wanna come with you!" A little golden haired girl came tumbling out of a hallow tree. She wore a bright smile and a little green jump suit. She raced after Hiei trying to keep up.

"You're going to fast! Wait for me!"

"I thought you said you could keep up." Hiei stopped and waited for her.

"Well, I used to be the fastest, but you are amazing!" Inside Hiei smiled to himself as for the little girl, She ran smack right into him!

"Opppsss! Hehe! So sorry!" Her joyess giggle spread through the forest as she sang.

"Come on Hiei! I know a perfect little lake!" She took his hand and off the sped.

(End of flashback)

_To think I will never see her smiling face again… _

Sorry guys! Out of ideas. If you have any, just send em to me! Lol read and review!


End file.
